Run
by Petaldancer
Summary: All the Turks have been assassinated all except our favorite redhead. Who, in an act of suicide, gets an extreme case of Mako poisoning. Who's there to help Reno go through the trials he now has to face? What's Cloud have to do with this? RenoxCloud Yaoi
1. Silver River

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


**Run** by Petaldancer

CHAPTER 1:Silver River

Reno had a bad feeling. He had a _really_ bad feeling. As he walked through the empty rooms of the Turk office, he wondered, just where did everyone go? The desks were empty, the papers were strewn across the floor, no one was seen. Strange, he just talked to Rude and Elena this very morning. As he thought back to what he did that morning, he gave a small snicker, despite the situation. This morning he was in the process of sneaking a rat in Tseng's coffee before Elena saw and screeched at him to throw the rat back into the street where it belonged. While Rude had just sat there and shook his head slowly before continuing back to his paperwork. Tseng had returned a little while later to fetch his coffee mug and instead of the rat, he found an even _bigger_ rat in his coffee cup. Of course, afterwards Reno was chewed out while Rude sat back and said nothing, and Elena had a triumphant look on her face. After a little while's work he left the office and told them he would be back in a few hours to go hit some bars.

Anyways… back to what was happening here.

The red head creeped through the silent office, his mako-induced green eyes shining brightly as he pulled out his EMR and readied it for a battle. His training kicking in, he quietly used his cat like reflexes to slip around the corner. The lights were off, and for some odd reason, the switches didn't work. But that didn't really matter, he had enough mako in his system to enhance his sight anyways. As he snuck through the various hallways, he didn't meet anyone along the way, and he was starting to panic. Where were Rude, Elena, Tseng, all of the smaller staff employees? And most of all, where was Rufus?

A shuffle and a moan was heard. Suddenly on alert, his head perked up and followed the sound.

Reno quickened his pace and ended up facing a wooden door. This was Rufus's office, and the door was locked. The red head's feeling suddenly got a lot worse. What happened to the blonde? His mood suddenly desperate, he spontaneously decided that his sneaking could go to hell if his lover was in trouble. He stepped back a little and then kicked the door open, busting the lock, and giving a yell as he did it.

What he saw forever scarred his life.

Although even in Rufus's room, it was dark, moonlight bathed a lying figure on the ground. Illuminating the white suit and the silky hair, Rufus was lying in a puddle of blood with his eyes closed.

"Rufus!!" and Reno abandoned all caution as he rushed to his lover.

"Rufus…" he checked for breathing, and it was barely there. "Come on boss.. hang in there. Don't die on me yet, you asshole!"

Despite the situation, there was a small chuckle from the target of insult before coughing harshly. Spitting out blood.

"Re-…Reno..." and the Turk gave a little sigh in relief.

"I-… you shouldn't … be here."

"W-what?" The redhead exclaimed, confused.

"Run… Reno. They're dead. All of them…"

"...How?"

"they-" Rufus gave a choked cough, it shook through his body and into Reno's soul.

Then the blue iced orbs flickered open slightly and Rufus caressed his lover's face.

"Run."

"No! I won't run."

"Run"

"No I-"

"I said Run-" a shot echoed through the empty halls. And the hand that was on Reno's surprised face fell limp. Looking down, he saw another gaping wound in his boss.

"….run…" and Rufus closed his eyes a final time.

"Rufus..? Rufus! Come on! Wake up! I lo-" and another gun shot echoed through the hallways.

Reno jolted forward from the force of the bullet as it lodged itself in his stomach. He felt a sudden anger and adrenaline poured through his veins, his mako eyes glowed dangerously and he slowly turned around. A man wearing an assassin's suit with a gun in his hand was what he found. In a fit of rage he charged toward the man. So in reaction, the assassin shot his gun again hitting the redhead straight on, somehow, however, Reno continued to charge screaming. The assassin stepped back a little bit in fear as he looked into the face of the last Turk. Reno charged up his EMR to full velocity before ramming it straight into the man. Screams filled the building, and burning flesh could be smelled. The corpse dropped to the floor and the redhead turned away from it, carefully carrying Rufus's body with him, using his last strength he threw a chunk of metal at the large overseeing glass window and it broke even as the blood flowed freely from his wounds. Below them was a stream of mako that ran the hospitals and emergency shelters. Since the rest of Midgar had no more energy supply, they lived off of what they could. Reno looked down and gave a small sorrowful smile. The river of glowing blood looked strangely beautiful and welcoming. He peered down at the calm sleeping like face of his lover before stepping out of the window.

Plummeting to the silver stream below.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

He felt… warm. Strangely warm. There was no pain, only comfort as he floated on some strange cloud.

"Hm, well what do we have here," A feminine voice piped up.

"Sheesh, this idiot killed himself? What a wuss…" an annoying masculine voice commented

"Now now Zack, be nice."

"Yeah whatever Aeris."

_Zack? Aeris? Isn't Zack that one SOLDIER guy? And that Aeris chick… the ancient? I… who am I anyways?_

"I wonder where the other one is."

"He should be arriving soon."

"If he doesn't arrive soon, we won't be able to send him back."

_What…? Send who back? Me? Where? Am… I'm dead right? Who…am I? What's my name? Why can't I… I don't remember it._

"Ah, here he comes."

"You know, you took your sweet time coming here…" Zack smirked

"I… met my mother along the way…" the other voice said hesitantly

"Ah, Serena was it? She's very nice." Said Aeris

"Yes…" a sigh came with the reply

"He's dead too?"

"Well, currently, yes…"

"Then why is he all…floating?"

"Ah well, it's not his time to go yet. He was being rash you see. After you made that dramatic exit, he decided to kill himself, jumped straight into the life stream actually. Gave us all quite a surprise."

"Sounds just like him" and the voice gave another sigh.

_What's going on? Who killed himself? Are they talking about me, I wonder if they know who I am._

"So we'll have to send him back, which is why he's floating now. He's dead, but not truly, so therefore, only his mind can be here, while his body is still immobile."

"Hm. I guess that's understandable."

"Well it's time that we send him back now, would you please come here and place your hand on him?" and a hand gently cupped his face. Warmth traveled through his body at the touch and he fell into a sleepy haze.

"Wake up, Reno"

_That's right… I'm Reno. Reno Kiribani. So… is this… _

"Ru……fus?" he croaked out.

"…I thought you said he couldn't move here."

"His body is getting closer to death, you must hurry"

"Reno… yes, this is Rufus."

"Rufus…" he whispered

"Reno, you can't be here yet. There will be someone there that needs you soon. You'll need to help him. You'll need to learn and teach him. Here is your second chance, don't mess it up like you always do alright?" the blonde said kindly and in a joking manner.

"Rufus… I love you"

"I love you too, and I'll see you later okay? Bye Reno, good luck"

The warmth was suddenly pulled away and before he knew it. It was all gone.

--

Hey peoples! My first FF7 fanfiction! Tell me what you think! give me some reviews! Some comments would be appreciated as well. If you can find any errors, please tell me! This Story will be a RenoxCloud pairing and smitten RenoxRufus pairing too. however, The main Pairing is RenoxCloud


	2. Struggle

Hey peoples! I'm back to write another chapter! My chapters come slow because my muse and my mom don't like me writing fanfictions a lot. _ So, I'm sneaking one in for all of you! Hope you like it!

NK:This is a Disclaimer: Petaldancer does not own anything of Final Fantasy, although she wishes she it? ok? good. Onto the story then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 2:

The blonde man rode down the wet streets of Midgar, his black coat snapping in the wind and his goggles securely over his blue eyes. The street lights made lonely shadows and empty alleyways. Cloud stared straight ahead, rain pattering against the speedy motorcycle. It had been two years since the event with the Sephiroth clones and the Geostigma. Yet again, Midgar had been destroyed, leaving Shinra and some of AVALANCHE helping pick up the fallen pieces of the city and restoring them back to their original forms. Considering it was their fault in the first place that half of the newly restored city fell to ruins. However, as he had said before, only _some_ of AVALANCHE came to help. Those who left were Yuffie, Cid, Vincent and Nanaki. Leaving only Barret, Tifa, Reeve, and of course, Cloud. Honestly though, the only reason that he was there in the first place was because Tifa had dragged him into it, and if he didn't go, she would kick his ass until he did. Which he didn't doubt she could. He took up residence in Seventh Heaven, located in Midgar, with both Marlene and Denzel living in Tifa's care.

Cloud gave a tired sigh.

_He was sitting on his bed on the floor above The Seventh Heaven. Wondering about Aeris and how she was in the lifestream. The room was bright from the sunshine smiling inside it. Dust covered the top shelves of the cabinets and cluttered materia were stored in boxes. The creaking of the steps brought Cloud back into reality. On instinct, he immediately reached for his sword, but them brought his hand back down to his lap when he recognized the sounds of familiar footsteps. Wine colored eyes peeked into the room and Tifa entered slowly. _

"_Cloud."_

"_hmn?"_

"_I want to talk to you about something."_

"… _go ahead"_

" _You...I… how is Aeris doing?"_

"_I wouldn't know. She doesn't visit the church anymore."_

"_Oh." Tifa looked away for a moment. Awkward silence filled the room._

"_Cloud I… I didn't come here to talk to you about Aeris."_

"_hn…"_

"_I wanted to tell you… well I've wanted to tell you this for a long time and…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "Cloud, I love you."_

_The blonde's eyes widened considerably._

"_You-…"_

"_I really do love you!" tears sprung from her eyes._

"_Umn-look Tifa-"_

" _I know okay? I know you love Aeris but can't you move on? She's dead Cloud! Dead! Why can't you-! I…I just… I just wanted to tell you this." And she turned her head away in slight shame, her hands covering her face in an attempt to wipe away the tears._

"_Tifa…" The blonde put a comforting hand on sobbing woman and awkwardly tried to soothe her._

"_Tifa, I'm sorry. Please don't cry… but I love you as a friend, a sister even. You're a wonderful women and I'm sure there's… someone there for you?" he said hesitantly, Obviously discomforted by her tears._

"_Cloud…" She tried to dry her tears again._

"_If it makes you any better… I… I'm over Aeris really. You're right, I should be moving on and… I'm sorry if this hurt you." Tifa ignored him and curled into fetal position on his bed. Cloud decided to just leave her alone for a while and maybe she would feel a little better._

That was a month ago. Although Tifa had taken his rejection rather harshly at first, their friendship never truly broke, and so they got along after a few awkward days. Cloud was always baffled at how strong the women in AVALANCHE could be. Both physically and emotionally, they could weather through anything. Even Yuffie.

The rain had let down a little bit as Cloud continued to race across the street. He knew where he was headed. Silence choked the air around him as he finally got to his destination. Shinra's Headquarters. The Ex-SOLDIER had gotten a message from Reeve to meet him down by the Mako River to check out the old reactors. Apparently, they had started up on their own without anyone's knowledge until yesterday. Reeve said that he wanted Cloud to check it out with him because he had suspicions that those who were responsible were also in charge of the assassination attempts of Rufus Shinra. The blonde shook his locks to get some of the water out and set his motorbike on the side of the building. The motor from the bike died down and Cloud began to realize that it was way too quiet. There wasn't a scuffle from any stray cats or drunkards in the alleyways. It was completely empty. The Ex-SOLDIER became immediately alert. He flipped the switch on his bike and his large collection of buster swords swished out. Choosing his favorite, he swung it in its holster and he began to tread through the dirty streets to the Mako river, where the reactors were.

Several minutes passed and the cloudy sky was only rumbling louder. The rain falling even harder, Cloud tried his best to ignore it and swished quickly through the streets. The silence was smothering and Cloud fingered his sword in preparation of attack, just in case. A strong breeze rushed at his face and Cloud got a faint whiff of something very familiar. Blood. Throwing caution to the wind, he used his Mako inhanced strength to sprint through the rain and follow the trail of blood. The thick iron smell was everywhere. He could tell he was running in puddles of diluted red liquid. The cloudy skies seem to our down even harder around him, yet everywhere, there was silence and blood. Suddenly, a groan came from the left side. Halting, Cloud turned around, his sword fully drawn---only to find Reeve.

"Reeve?" his somewhat quiet voice rose. His friend's clothes were soaked in red. Several tears were in his clothes, and a gun was laying in his hand. Cait Sith was torn to pieces and strewn along the alleyway they had taken shelter in. Reeve gave another small groan.

"Reeve!" The blond ran towards his friend. Carefully turning him around onto his back, he examined the wounds. Too many holes where there shouldn't be, too much blood, too cold. Cloud reached into his pack and searched for his stock of phoenix downs.

"Come on Reeve… come on. Hold on there okay?" Tossing the down up into the air, a holy sparkle came from the feathers before they bursted into flames and left a sparkle of healing embers onto Reeve. But they did nothing. Cloud tried again, and again, and again. Still, they did nothing. The brunette was slowly closing his eyes, his breathing even more labored then it was before. There was too much blood leaking from his wounds. He had to stop it. Cloud applied pressure to the wounds at an attempt to stop the bleeding, but there were too many holes, too many gashes, they wouldn't stop gushing. Reeve tried to open his mouth to speak, but Cloud shushed him. He tried again.

"Cloud…" he whispered in a feeble voice, "Cloud….they're all……Reno….. save…..Rufus……….dead….Reno….left…Reno…….tell….…" He took another shaky breath, "…..Run." His hand gave a twitch as Reeves eyes went blank. Staring through Cloud, towards the grey sky. The blonde's eyes widened as he tried to feel his friend's pulse, but to no avail. He was dead. Shaking, the Ex-SOLDIER staggered to his feet, holding back the overwhelming sadness in his mind, he understood what Reeve had said. In respect, he would fulfill Reeve's last wish. Save Reno.

Running through the streets, Cloud searched left and right for the red-head. After shaking his head of water and his panicking thoughts, he kicked down the glass doors to Shinra and walked straight inside. The smell of blood was overpowering here, and Cloud crinkled his nose in disgust before piling through the hallways and looking for any trickle of firey red hair among the bodies or running through the blood-stained building. Room after room, Cloud searched endlessly for the last remaining Turk. Corpses were strewn through out the building as Cloud furiously searched for Reno. After what seemed like hours, he smelled a bit of burning flesh and ran in that direction. A door ripped off its hinges lay inside the room. A burnt corpse that made Cloud gag was smothering in the middle of the room. Chairs were strewn everywhere, the desk was in splinters, and the large glass window was broken, but the blonde could easily recognize where he was: The President's Office, Rufus Shinra's office. Looking around, Cloud saw something that caught his eye. A strange looking nightstick. Reno's EMR. Now where was Reno?

While he searched, his eyes roamed over a small scrap of black fabric on the edges of the broken window. Suddenly alert, Cloud stepped towards the edges of the glass pane, and looked down. In the glowing river below, red hair fanned out in soft waves, a teared open black suit shifted slightly under the moving waves, and a celestial glow highlighted his deathly pale face. To Cloud's shock, Reno floated, feebly struggling to keep his hold in the toxic fluid, carefully holding his precious lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry I updated sooo late!!! I had writers block for an extremely long time! And School was freaking out at me!

NK: it's alright *pats Petal's back*

Petal: thanks!

Reno: wait! I'm still alive?!?!

Cloud: apparently so…

Rufus: what can we say Reno, you have a strong will to live.

Reno: Hell yeah!

Petal: Coookiiess for everyone who reviews!!!! Please Review more!!!!! REVIEWING IS GOOD!!!!!!!!


	3. The Sun Turns Black

Petal: I Don't Own Final Fantasy Anything! Don't barge into my house please!

Hi peoples! I'm back to post another chapter! Sorry for the long delay, I thought I had given up on this story, but because of the reviews, I decided to continue it for you!

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The Sun Turned Black

"Reno!" Cloud shouted and jumped out of the broken pane. He rolled on the hard ground and landed right on the edge of the fence preventing civilians from falling into the river. The red-head paid no attention and continued to struggle with the river. His eyes eventually slowly slipped closed, too tired to do anything else but hold on. Black filled his vision and he felt himself fade away into darkness. Cloud, at this point, had jumped down from the fence and onto the small concrete ledge nearing the river. The blonde reached out his hands to grab Reno from the current and pulled him to the edge. Reno's ruby hair was drenched in glowing goo, and his breathing was almost non-existent, his eyes, that were only slightly open, were now glowing an intense blue-green, even more so than Cloud's eyes. His uniform was disheveled and was covered in mako, like the rest of his body. The blonde picked up the disturbingly light red head, and ran for his bike in the dirty rain.

He had to help Reno.

Run run run run run. Feet stomped the dirty pavement, breath paced as he raced against time. Occasionally checking the redhead's pulse that was weak enough that he thought it imaginary, Cloud ran through the pattering rain and just when he was about to pass Reeve's alley, he stopped. Skidding from the lack of friction and the speed of his run, he stumbled into puddles of blood towards the cold, soaked body. Pulling the older man onto his shoulder, Cloud dashed to his motorbike, placed his sword into the holsters of Fenrir, and swerved off towards Seventh Heaven.

* * *

_Reno tripped over a large root that was rudely protruding from the ground, just to mock him. _

"_Fuck." The red head spit out a small clump of dirt and twig, wiping his mouth, glaring at the tree the root belonged to. "What kind of tree trips innocent people, huh?" He almost hit himself over the head, a damn tree duh._

_Taking in his surroundings, the canopy was high and thick trunks circled the enclosing he was in. The sunlight was pouring from the top and through the leaves, giving everything below it a green tint. No wind was blowing, everything seemed so tranquil that it was eerie. There were no animals, no insects, no monsters, no noises. Reno couldn't help but feel unnerved by the lack of sound as he strolled between the trees, occasionally jumping energetically over quiet streams in order to keep himself entertained. Climbing over a particularly gruesomely twisted branch, the redhead couldn't help but wonder what lied deeper in this forest he was winding through. Time seemed to slow further and further along he headed towards the middle of the greenery, the sun continuously persistent, the Turk began to get worried. Where is this place? _

_A high-pitched tortured scream._

_Echoed into the deep bowels of the knotted forest._

_The sun turned black and everything was in darkness. Red glowing eyes immediately appeared from everywhere around him. Reno, startled, went for his EMR, gone. His gun. Gone. He was defenseless. _

_ "Shit." Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run! _

_And run he did. He couldn't see, but he turned around and he ran. Left. Right? He was slapped by branches, or were they claws? Blind, there was too much darkness, where was the sun when he needed it? His clothes started tearing. His hair band ripped apart, red strands flying everywhere, catching leaves and monsters. Another gruesome scream, no way was that human._

"_Shit!" He ran straight into a cold wall. His hand in some kind of warm sticky liquid. A putrid smell. Don't look, he told himself. Don't look. _

_He looked._

_In front of him hung a glowing familiar body on the vines of a tree. It's head hung downwards, red soaked hair covering Reno's view of the face. Limbs swinging uselessly, blood oozing out with a strange sword through the stomach. Multiple strings of flesh, flapping from the arms and legs. The cloth barely hanging onto its body. The Turk held a hand to his mouth, don't puke. Look at it from an assassin's perspective… The black cloth that remained, reminded him of something. Someone familiar. Who? A silver pendant caught his eye. Clutched in the hand of the corpse. He glanced at it, a pendant of-_

_Claws embedded themselves into his back. Pain erupted like nothing he had ever experienced, like a thousand knives attaching themselves to his spine. He opened his mouth, to let out a horrific scream._

"Reno! Reno!" Cloud held down the redhead from thrashing around on the bed and opening his wounds. The blonde had dozed off while waiting for Reno to awake so he could ask him questions, but he had been startled awake by an awful scream and blood started to cover the freshly changed bandages. Frantically, the ex-SOLDIER pinned down the Turks arms using his super human strength and hoped that he wouldn't have to injure the redhead to make him stay down. Good thing Tifa and the kids weren't here; they would be a hassle to deal with while the two were wrestling on the bed.

"Damn it Reno!" the redhead gave one final fit before he became oddly still and the savior hesitantly let go. "…Reno?"

His eyelids twitched, eyes moving frantically around their sockets, his eyelashes flickered as the redhead came to.

"wh…." Reno tried to speak, but his mouth was too dry and he couldn't distinguish anything, hell, he couldn't even see in front of him. Why the hell were the lights turned off?

Cloud immediately reached for the glass of water on the nightstand he had next to him, "here, drink this."

The recipient immediately tried to grapple for the cup, but winced. What happened to him?

Cloud sighed and placed the glass on the redhead's lips, motioning for him to drink. Thirsty, Reno drank with gusto until the glass was empty. He tried to speak again,

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Seventh Heaven. You're with me, Cloud."

"That damned chocobo head?"

"…."

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

"…"

"Aren't you going to give me some kind of confirmation or something?"

"…" Cloud nodded slightly

"…well?"

"Well what?"

"God damnit Chocobo Head, just turn on the lights so I can see you."

"The lights?"

"Yes!" the Turk tried to throw his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Reno… the lights are on." And the last Turk paused.

"What?"

"They're on"

"No, they're not."

"They are."

"…..hahahahahaha." and he busted out laughing, holding his hands to his stomach.

"What's so funny?"

"Haha, funny joke Cloud. Who knew you could be funny? Hahaha, now turn the fucking lights on."

"That wasn't a joke…" The redhead flinched.

"What?"

"I said that it wasn't a joke. What are you, blind?" Cloud stated, annoyed.

Reno flinched again. Taking his hand, he shook it in front of his face and then placed it on his lap.

"I-…what?" He tried again, he looked around, left and right. Nothing, it was still dark. Cloud's eyes widened considerably, watching Reno's face morph into confusion and then sheer panic.

"Reno," Cloud directed, "Look towards me."

"Where are you?"

"Just follow my voice okay?" He looked towards the blonde. Blue and green mako induced eyes glowed brightly and they stared vacantly towards Cloud. The savior raised his hand and feigned to swipe at his eyes, but no reaction. No reaction.

___

Reno was blind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Oh I feel so particularly evil! You'll have to review to find out what happens next! :D

THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE MORE I WILL WRITE!

3 Petaldancer


End file.
